TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 11: Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's eleventh Thomas and Friends remake, told by Michael Brandon for the US. Cast Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon-US) *Thomas *James *Emily *Bulgy *Sir Topham Hatt *Trevor *Annie *Clarabel *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Tired Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) Special Guests *Bluebell *Lord of the Isles *Typhoon *Metropolitan Tank Engine *Duchess of Hamilton *957 *Tillie *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Green Arrow Nameplates *Bill and Ben *Donald and Douglas *Duck *Devious Diesel *Daisy *Boco *Harold *Trevor *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon-US) *Narrator: In the summertime there is no better place to be than the Island of Sodor. (the scene opens with Bluebell, who pulls two red and yellow coaches into Knapford station, and when Lord of the Isles arrives, pulling three red and yellow coaches, Typhoon thunders through Knapford station, pulling a Strasburg Railroad coach, a Polar Express coach, and a Gresley teak coach) The engines are happy to show vacationers the wonderful sights to be seen. (Metropolitan Tank Engine pulls into Elsbridge station, hauling Stephen's coaches) But this year, there was a problem. (as No. 957 pulls into Maron station, pulling a green and yellow coach, Catherine the coach, and a red coach, Duchess of Hamilton speeds through a station, a Canadian Pacific coach, a Gresley teak coach, another Polar Express coach, and Old Slow Coach) Thomas and Emily were in the foundry for repairs. (Thomas and Emily are in the Foundry for repairs) *Sir Topham Hatt: I need to find a way to carry more passengers. *Narrator: Grumbled Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: We have more vacationers. *Emily: And fewer engines. *Narrator: Said Emily. *Thomas: (tired) A double decker problem. *Narrator: Added Thomas. *Sir Topham Hatt: A double decker problem? Hmm. *Narrator: This gave Sir Topham Hatt an idea. (Sir Topham Hatt's car goes to Bulgy's field) He drove straight to Bulgy's field. (Tillie passes by, hauling Birthday Train cars, and passing Bulgy) Bulgy is a double decker bus. He was turned into a hen house after he caused the silly accident. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good news, Bulgy, I'm putting you back on the road. *Bulgy: Thank you, sir. I'll be the best bus ever. *Narrator: Bulgy never liked being a hen house anyway. The next day, he went to the foundry. (Bulgy goes to the Foundry) *Thomas: (surprised) Bulgy! *Narrator: Exclaimed Thomas. *Thomas: What are you doing here? *Bulgy: I'm being repaired, I'm going back on the road. *Emily: I think you'll be helping the new farmer. *Narrator: Said Emily. *Emily: He needs to deliver his vegetables around the island. *Bulgy: Vegetables!? Hmph! I'm going to carry passengers! *Narrator: Soon, Bulgy was refitted inside and out. (Bulgy drives away) He looked smart and shiny. Even James was impressed. *James: Ooooo. *Narrator: When Bulgy returned to his field, the hens thought their old house looked splendid. (Bulgy goes back to his field) *Bulgy's Driver: We'll start in the morning. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Bulgy's Driver: You'll stay here tonight. *Narrator: Bulgy was soon fast asleep. (Mallard puffs past, hauling four Gresley teak coaches) But the hens missed their old home. One by one, they crept aboard and went to sleep in the luggage racks. Bulgy knew nothing. The next morning Bulgy picked up lots of passengers. *Bulgy: All aboard. (sets off) *Narrator: He tooted and set off for the station. He was driving so smoothly that the hens didn't wake up. (Bulgy goes over a viaduct where Flying Scotsman passes underneath the bridge, hauling a Canadian Pacific coach, four Gresley teak coaches, and some Polar Express coaches) All was well until Bulgy turned a corner. Trevor was pulling a hay-cart. (as Green Arrow passes by, hauling a Canadian Pacific, four Gresley teak coaches, Strasburg coach, and some Polar Express coaches, Bulgy turns a corner and sees Trevor hauling a hay cart) *Bulgy: Get out of my way! (overtakes Trevor, but loses control, and stops) *Narrator: He overtook Trevor. Bulgy swerved, the hens woke up, the passengers panicked and Bulgy's driver lost control. The hens were frightened. They flapped, they squawked. *Bulgy's Passengers: Stop! *Narrator: Cried Bulgy's passengers. *Bulgy's Passengers: We want to get off! *Narrator: The passengers were covered in feathers and broken eggs. They were very cross. *Bulgy's Passengers: This bus is full of hens! *Narrator: They complained. *Bulgy's Passengers: We shall tell Sir Topham Hatt. *Bulgy: It's not my fault. *Narrator: Sulked Bulgy. Sir Topham Hatt sent Bulgy to be cleaned. (Bulgy goes to get cleaned) *Bulgy: Silly hens, silly passengers, you can have them both. *Emily: The farmer still needs help with his vegetables. *Narrator: Said Emily. *Bulgy: A vegetable bus? Hmmm, hey that's not such a bad idea. *Thomas: And we're back carrying passengers. *Narrator: Smiled Thomas. Bulgy is happy now. He has new green paintwork and a smart serving hatch. (Bulgy is painted green) Sir Topham Hatt agreed he could become the island's only vegetable stand on wheels. (as Emily goes by, hauling her two green and yellow coaches, Thomas goes past, hauling Annie and Clarabel) Bulgy likes carrying vegetables. They don't lay eggs and they never complained. Nameplates *Bill and Ben are shown. *Donald and Douglas are shown. *Duck is shown. *Devious Diesel is shown. *Daisy is shown. *Boco is shown. *Harold is shown. *Trevor is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Video Coming Up Soon!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon